


When You're Given Time

by Reinkie2l7



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinkie2l7/pseuds/Reinkie2l7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was bored and found fanfictions of myself while trying to surf the web"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... my first fanfiction ever 
> 
> does it count if I beta'd it myself

When you don't have much to do, because your amazing boyfriend just loves to take care of you and not let you talk back to him without a death glare, you end up doing weird things.

Like reading about yourself on the internet.

25 year old Kuroko Tetsuya happened to fall right into this category. His boyfriend, Akashi Seijuurou, currently owns the Akashi Incorporation, and because of that, Kuroko doesn't need to worry about anything. However, he does tell Sei that sometimes he'd like to work too. 

The only response Kuroko gets from that is the work that they do in the bedroom. 

 

So because Kuroko has loads of free time, he found a new love for surfing the internet. And thanks to the fact that Sei is home late and his meals are delivered to his room, he can surf the internet for hours. As in, hours. 

One day, he decides that he's brave enough to search himself up on the internet. He doubted he wouldn't find things that had to do with Akashi, because when he went outside it was almost always with him. 

Strangely enough, with enough scrolling, Kuroko managed to find fanfictions about himself and his beloved Sei. And coincidentally, they happened to be the ones that Kuroko wouldn't dreamed to have read. 

However, one thing was a little weird about the majority of these fanfictions. It was that Akashi had a different personality! He knows that Akashi went through a period where he had a personality disorder, but the main personality he reads about in these are just downright incorrect. 

Now now, he knows that when you're writing these kinds of things, you need to be creative! But completely changing the personality of his sweet boyfriend who loves to spoil him rotten isn't right! 

If he could get a dollar for every fanfiction that he read with a portrayed Akashi incorrectly, he'd probably be rich, if he wasn't already. Akashi was quite persuasive in getting what he wanted. That included supplying the petite bluenette's bank account. 

So, he decides to do the next best thing. 

–

“I'm home.” A certain redhead mumbles as he takes off his shoes.

By the time Akashi gets home, he notices that it's dead cold in the house. He looks around the main hall and there's nothing to see. It's dark, cold, and he notices a fly. What the hell is a fly doing in his house? 

Deciding that his electric bill could handle it, he turns all the lights on with two claps. Instantly the house feels a lot brighter. 

Once he makes his way up to his and Tetsuya's room, he hears the soft sound of paper moving and “Why?!” Why exactly this is happening is questionable, until he opens the door. 

The first thing that greets him is candles. There are candles, everywhere. And are they scented? If Akashi wasn't perfect like he knew he was, he probably wouldn't be able to dodge every single one he realized he would have to make his way through. 

The next thing that he sees is some green paper which undoubtedly looks like money. Which it probably is considering that Tetsuya's blue wallet was right next to said male and tons of paper bills. 

Lastly however, the most surprising thing is that his Tetsuya is sitting on the bed, computer screen right in front of him, with his brows scrunched up as if trying to analyze something. 

“What on Earth is this Tetsuya?” he finally questions after a minute of just staring... and standing. 

Kuroko finally looks up from the computer screen and waves to Akashi like what's going on around him is nothing. 

“Take a seat, Sei.” Kuroko motions and pats a spot next to him. With grace, Akashi moves around the candles with slight ease and sits down next to Kuroko before noticing what's on his screen.

For a moment he's confused, because it's filled with words, and then he realizes that his Tetsuya is reading something. Staring at the screen a little more, he realizes that he's reading... fanfiction?

“What is the meaning of this?” Akashi questions, and Kuroko looks up at him with tired eyes. Probably from reading, because his eyes are implicating that he's probably tired of reading the whole day. 

Kuroko decides this is the perfect moment to stretch, because that's apparently what they do in those fanfictions he's been reading. So after that, he guesses it's time to talk.

“I got bored and started 'surfing the internet', as they say. I wanted to look myself up, and after a little bit of scrolling, I found some fanfictions on you and I. After a little bit of probing into them, I realized how your personality was misinterpreted. People around the world think you're a psychopath who only cares about steamrolling other people's business'.” 

Akashi stared at him. “But that's what I do.” 

Kuroko stared back. “But they make it more mean than you say you do.”

“Oh, ok. So why are there candles everywhere and why is there money splattered across the bed?”

Kuroko took this moment again to look around and look at the disastrous sight he had created. Left and right on the floor, sure enough, there were candles that smelled like vanilla. He only asked the maids to place a few candles around him, not drop the whole supply in this room. 

Then there was the bed that he and Akashi were sitting on. Littered just about everywhere were those green papers that came from walletland. Maybe Sei did have a reason to question what he was doing.

“Uhm... well. As you can see I was reading fanfiction.” Turning his attention back to Sei.

Akashi knew that quite well, considering he was reading the screen now. It was sweet though, how his little Tetsuya was reading things about them as a couple! He'd have to read some of the ones that the bluenette was reading earlier today, and see what he reads about in his spare time.

“Yes, I can see that very well. Now would you care to explain, or are you going to continue stalling me out Tetsuya?” Akashi replied. 

Kuroko looked at Akashi seriously. “Alright. You know I've been reading these for a while, since you can read that my eyes are tired. I realized that throughout these fanfictions, a lot of them misinterpret your personality, so I said to myself that every time someone wrote your personality incorrectly, I would take a dollar out from my wallet. And here I am now. And the candles were just here to light the place up a bit because the lamp wasn't good enough.” 

Well that's quite interesting, Akashi thought. Who knew that so many people thought of him like that. And maybe he'd need a new lamp.

“And tell me, why are you still reading these things?”

“Because I was bored. I had nothing better to do. And these stories are actually quite interesting.” Kuroko responded, turning back to the laptop. 

“No. You're not going to continue reading. We're going to eat dinner now.” Akashi turned him so that they were facing each other again. 

“But I already ate dinner.” Kuroko replies, trying to turn back to what he was reading. 

Akashi wasn' going to have any of this. “Well then you can have another one. I'm sure you didn't eat that much.”

And with that they went to eat dinner.

The end


	2. Akashi's Introduction to Fan Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this I can't wait for mistakes to be pointed out

Free day? Check.

Tetsuya's laptop? Check.

Tetsuya away for lunch? Check.

A few days ago, Kuroko told Akashi that he was reading fanfiction, but he never told him what kind of fanfiction he was reading, mainly because the incident didn't last very long, and that was partially his fault because he didn't probe into it. So now he is.

As Akashi opened up the marvelous machine, he took a bit of his time to admire the funds he put into it while it was booting up. He had gotten Tetsuya a MacBook Air for his 21st birthday, and he loved it so much he decided to keep it, and the best part about it is that it hasn't died yet. Unfortunately every now and then when Akashi decides to peek towards Tetsuya moving the computer the blue screen of death occasionally appears. Good thing he has money. And flash drives.

Decorating the cover of the Mac are tons of stickers that Tetsuya had found throughout the four years that he had this. For some odd reason, he just likes pasting random stickers on the cover, whether they be childish “You did it!” stickers, or logo stickers, or even resorting to just gluing pictures onto it. Not very safe, but it's usually just with memorable things he wants to paste onto it. 

Admiring aside, he notices that Tetsuya has changed his desktop, from a picture of them to a picture of them with Nigou. He doesn't exactly see Nigou whole because a password request appears in front of him. 

“I know this.” Akashi mutters as he types in 'Akashi&Nigou' into the little white bar. 

For a moment, it freezes, then shakes declining Akashi's input. 

Akashi retypes the same thing, but to no avail. After a few more attempts, Akashi decides that this is going to get him no where. When on Earth did Tetsuya change his password? Probably while he was at work... but why would he? 

As if on cue, Akashi's phone started beeping and it lit up with Tetsuya's face. After perfectly maneuvering himself to his phone, he answered it and was met with a deathly silence.

“Well?” He spoke into the phone, did Kuroko seriously call him for silence? 

“Why are you trying to get into my computer?” Kuroko finally spoke, after letting Sei hear his silence.

–

Kuroko had gone out to get lunch with Kagami. Aomine had to work today, and Kagami was lonely, so he asked Kuroko if he could come to lunch. Of course, being the nice person he was, he decided that since he and Nigou needed some outside time, that it was a win-win situation. 

Of course though, half into his vanilla shake at Maji Burger and half into Kagami's lecture on how he never eats enough, he gets an alert that his Mac is currently disabled due to too many attempts. Knowing that Akashi was home today, it was probably him that tried to get into his computer. 

–

“Oh, um.” Was he stuttering? Akashi's in serious trouble with his boyfriend. 

He could hear Kuroko talking to someone before he started talking once more. “I'm going to ask you this again. Why were you trying to get into my computer?”

Deciding that it would be best to come clean and not make up a poor excuse that would obviously be deemed as fake by Tetsuya, he decided that being honest would probably be the best.

“I wanted to see what you were reading, so I decided to get on your computer.”

“And you couldn't have asked me about what I was reading yourself?” Kuroko quickly responded, not missing a beat. 

“I didn't want to embarrass myself over asking about...” Akashi took a pause to think about what he was saying “such a trivial topic as fanfiction.”

He could hear Kuroko sigh before he once again resumed talking. “You just need to ask me. When I come home, I'll show you the things I've been reading about.”

And with that, the call ended. Akashi stood up, and walked straight into the wall. What on Earth had he gotten himself into? 

–

When Kuroko got home, he wasn't expecting to see Sei running towards him the moment he said “I'm home.” 

The moment that Akashi was in front of Kuroko, he brought the laptop that he was holding and gave it to Kuroko. “I expect you to show me what these fanfictions you speak and read of are now.” 

“Alright, just let me take off my shoes.” 

–

The first story that Kuroko showed Akashi was about a pianist who found her true love but he died, unfortunately. It didn't take Akashi very long to read, but he didn't consider it that bad, if he did say so himself. 

But as innocent as they came, Kuroko had also seemed to bookmark some pretty explicit fanfictions, which Akashi purposely read when shown to him by accident, leaving a blushing Kuroko. 

As Kuroko continued showing his wonderful Sei the amazing world of reading fanfictions, Akashi continued to become even more entranced with these great stories.

“There are so many!!!” Akashi exclaimed like a young child. He was so into these all of the sudden. 

“Yes there are, Sei.” Kuroko replied. “Don't you have work to do now?” 

Akashi shook his head in response. “As I told you Tetsuya, today's my schedule is completely free. I can do whatever I want. And that includes embarrassing you for what you read.

I would never have thought you'd read about such things! Like that one when they push--”

“That's enough Sei. If you continue saying such things to me, I won't let you read fanfictions from my computer.” 

“No! Well, that's fine I guess, I'll go get my computer!” Akashi, once again like a child, reached to the table confining said computer, which also happened to be a twin copy of the bluenette's, except without the mass load of stickers. 

“Now then...” Akashi mumbled to himself. “There's Wattpad, Ao3, ffnet, then there's... what was it Tetsuya?” 

Tetsuya looked away when he answered. He quietly whispered it, because if anything it's something that really shouldn't be said out loud. But of course Akashi heard it, and decided that those parts of Tumblr can be searched up on his browser.

At least I now have someone I can discuss these colorful works with, Kuroko said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun hope you enjoyed kbaii <3

**Author's Note:**

> yh ok you probably enjoyed this because I'm forcing you to  
> this just came to me randomly and I'm sure everyone here portrays akashi correctly  
> no hard feelings kthxbye


End file.
